Im Your Fan!
by itsmeAN
Summary: This is Kaisoo fanfiction! EXO Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo. / Seorang kru acara berparas tampan dengan kulit tan dan tatapannya yang begitu sexy dan menggoda -uh, apa ini? / Kaisoo fic. RCL? RnR? Enjoy!


**Im Your Fan!/Kaisoo**

_Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo _

_Romance(?)_

_General_

_**Srsly ini hanya sebuah fiksi pendek hasil pemikiran saya disuatu malam tentang seorang pria tan dan pria bermata bulat favorit saya(?) Tokoh bukan hak cipta milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaafkan, itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan author.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah bersiap diruangannya. Ia sudah terbalut pakaian rapi dan mewah dengan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal-natural- tapi tetap terlihat begitu tampan dan manis.

"Cukup tampan. Tidak manis!", sergah Kyungsoo kesal ketika sang penata rias terpesona dengan penampilannya hari ini yang tampak begitu tampan dan _manis._

"Kau lucu." wanita yang hampir menginjak usia tigapuluh tahun itu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas lalu menghilang dari balik pintu dengan tawa mengejeknya.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar. Ia paling tidak suka jika orang lain menyebutnya manis apalagi cantik. Dirinya seorang pria. Pria yang tampan dan maskulin -menurutnya.

Huft. Mungkin postur tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi juga mata bulatnya yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai alasan kata 'manis' dan kawan-kawannya menghinggapi dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, lima menit lagi!" tegas sang manajer yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu-sekedar mengintip- lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Malam ini Kyungsoo tampil dengan segala kehormatan;ia sabagai bintang tamu diacara ulangtahun salah satu stasiun tivi korea bergengsi. Well, tidak sembarang idol yang diundang sebagai penghibur acara ini;hanya mereka yang terbaik yang terpilih, dan Kyungsoo dimasukkan dengan alasan ia salah satu soloist terbaik tahun ini di Korea.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya, mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya perlahan-merilekskan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Ia memang sudah handal dipanggung, tetapi tentu ada rasa untuk menjadi yang lebih baik, oh yang terbaik diperfoma berikutnya;terutama di panggung bergengsi ini.

"Kau sungguh manis malam ini." sebuah suara menginterupsi waktu berileksasi Kyungsoo.

Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pria tinggi berkulit tan dengan tatapan menggodanya. Ah-menggoda?

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tampan, mm..Kim.. Jong..In!", seru Kyungsoo sambil membaca tanda pegenal didada kiri pria tersebut.

"Kau manis. Begitu manis. Bahkan Red Velvet yang tadi ku makan kalah manis denganmu." pria bernama Kim Jongin itu bersender diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didada juga tatapan yang begitu-ah, sexy dimata Kyungsoo.

_Duh, apa ini?_

"Oh, saatnya kau tampil. Do your best, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin mendekat dan berbisik seraya menepuk pundak pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kyungsoo! Cepat!", teriakan sang manajer membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang betapa tampan dan sexy nya salah satu kru acara tersebut-Kim Jongin.

.

Perfoma Kyungsoo berakhir, bersamaan dengan teriakan dan standing applause yang meriah dari para penonton dan tamu undangan. Membuat senyum bahagia terukir dibibir love shapenya. Tersenyum manis dan membungkuk hormat, lalu segera turun panggung.

"Bagus, Do Kyungsoo! Semakin hari semakin membanggakan!", puji sang manajer juga beberapa orang lainnya yang kebetulan bertemu dengan penyanyi bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo hendak membuka jas nya yang terasa begitu panas ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Tahu sopan santun, tidak sih?", omel Kyungsoo. Sedangkan orang tesebut hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau hebat.", ucap sang kru acara, berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih." balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat sang kru ikut tersenyum.

"Kau manis." ujar pria berkulit tan itu lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudahku bilang-",

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau manis bagiku."

"Kau siapa, sih?!", omel Kyungsoo lagi. Ia sedikit memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura merapikan pakaiannya padahal sedang menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kan, sudah tahu namaku." pria itu melangkah maju perlahan.

"Kita kenal sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi masih dengan nada mengomelnya-tepatnya berpura-pura marah. Karena rona wajah dan detakan kencang dalam dirinya tidak memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang sedang marah.

"Tidak. Tapi aku adalah seorang penggemar beratmu, Do Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin dengan suara yang begitu rendah sambil menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Menyatukan bibir keduanya dengan lembut.

Sedang Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya penuh. Ia berniat mengomel kembali dan memukul pria tersebut dengan sepatunya. Tapi tangan nakal Jongin yang tadinya melingkar dipinggangnya malah bergerak turun, mengusap bokong penuh Kyungsoo dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Eunghh..", erangan kecil tidak dapat Kyungsoo tahan.

Jongin melepas tautannya tidak lama setelah itu, terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap pelan bibir merah Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah.

"Sialan, kau Kim Jongin! Kurang ajar!", Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Ia melempar sepatunya menuju pria yang tadi seenaknya mencium dan menyentuh bokongnya. Tapi sial, pria itu sudah kabur duluan dari balik pintu dengan tawa idiotnya.

_Damn you, Jongin Kim!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Ya! Bertemu lagi dengan karya saya yang-yah, beginilah- dengan pair favorit saya, Kaisoo kk~_**

**_Well, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, follow ataupun favourite. Kalian sangat membantu dan menyemangati saya dalam melanjutkan karya saya disini kk. Oh, terimakasih juga untuk siders yang telah bersedia membaca cerita saya walau tidak meninggalkan jejak kk._**

**_Well, maaf kalau karya saya belum memuaskan atau apalah._**

**_Tapi saya akan berusaha lagi lebih baiikk kedepannya._**

**_Dengan bantuan kalian semua tentunya, -memberikan beberapa review-saling menghargai, ne?-_**

**_Sampai jumpa dicerita berikutnya!_**

**_REVIEW~~? ;)_**

**_THANKS ~LOVE_**


End file.
